


A Future With You

by Ryuichi



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post-Hakuouki events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuichi/pseuds/Ryuichi
Summary: Heisuke and Chizuru finally start living the peaceful and quiet life they've always wanted and one day Heisuke reveals his plans for the future he wants to have.





	A Future With You

“Oi, Chizuru, where do I put this?”

Heisuke called out to you from the other room, and you smiled to yourself as you put the chopped vegetables in the boiling water.  
The first spring when you and Heisuke would be spending it together, had come. And that meant it was time to do some cleaning. The house you and Heisuke chose was the one closest to the well Kazama had told you about and Heisuke seemed to like it as well. Naturally, time had left its mark on the building, but with the hard of both you and Heisuke you were soon able to call it a home; although it was maybe a bit too big for just the two of you; that’s why you expected Heisuke to protest at least a little bit when you told him you had to do clean. And true enough, as soon as you told him, he started negotiating that you do it tomorrow or some other day, but you were adamant about it and in the end Heisuke was left with no other choice, but to agree.

“Hey, Chizuru!”

His voice was louder this time and you felt he was in the room behind you. You spun around and saw him holding the big vase Princess Sen had gifted you a few months ago when she had come to visit.  
You grinned and Heisuke’s expression immediately twisted in a frown.

“What, you like watching me suffer? This thing is quite heavy, you know!”

You couldn’t help letting out a giggle, but an answer was quick to follow:

“Just put it in the living room. And come here, lunch is almost ready.”

You heard him make a sound of agreement and returned back to cooking the food. It was easy for you to leave your mind wander aimlessly these days, everything was peaceful, Heisuke was happy and with you; you could see him every day, listen to his voice all the time and his smile and touch were yours and yours alone. There was nothing more to ask for.  
Of course, you didn’t spend all of your days doing nothing; after a while, when Heisuke had recovered, both of you agreed you had to take up on some kind of job. There was a nearby village from where you lived and you started searching there. Heisuke found himself doing all kinds of job that needed a strong hand and you became an assistant to the village’s doctor. The money you received wasn’t always much, but enough and that’s all you two needed.

Completely lost in thoughts, you hadn’t noticed Heisuke sneak up in the kitchen until you felt his hands еmbracing you from behind. You jumped a bit and that made him laugh.

“Scared you?”

“Maybe a bit,” you tried to hide your smile and appear mad, but it was useless, especially when you were locked in Heisuke’s arms.

“Ah, man. Then I guess I should apologize.”

His lips quickly found their way to your neck as they had done many times before, but the sensation you felt was just as sweet every single time. You closed your eyes leaning on him and giving in to his touch completely. After a while, your lips desperately searched for his, and when they finally met Heisuke wrapped his hands around your body rendering you unable to do anything but kiss him. This continued on for a while until Heisuke broke the kiss to take a look at you. His face stretched in a mischievous grin as he watched you struggling to breath normally again. You shook your head.

“You know we can’t do this every single time we get close to each other.”

An exaggerated frown appeared on Heisuke’s face as he pushed back a strand of hair behind your ear.

“What do you mean “we can’t?” Of course we can.” After those words he playfully kissed you on the cheek.

“Because there are things to do.”

“Like what?”

“Like… eating and cleaning, and then cleaning again.”

Heisuke laughed, his breath tickling the skin on your cheek.

“Ah, I’m sorry Chizuru, but ever since you started wearing this kimono I just can’t help myself.”

You raised your eyebrows at him as if offended.

“So I’m only pretty when wearing a kimono?”

He sighed annoyed at your attempts to tease him and it was your turn to laugh. But then Heisuke stepped back, his hands raised:

“Okay, fine. We’ll do what you say, but if the food isn’t ready in five minutes I’m gonna catch you and not let you go the whole day, you hear me?”

You stuck out your tongue at him and turned around to stir the soup before he could say or do anything else.

Your lunch was rather dynamic as Heisuke seemed in an even better mood than usually and he was especially energetic. You didn’t mind, because nothing filled your heart more than seeing him so cheerful and full of energy. But a bit of that energy magically disappeared after you reminded him of the tasks that still needed to be done. He tried to tempt you by suggesting you two go outside and lie on the grass, something you hadn’t done in a while since spring had just come, and as much as you wanted to give in to the temptation you refused. But you managed to make him get up from his seat only after you promised him that the next day you would do whatever he wanted.  
As annoying is cleaning was to Heisuke, he pulled himself together after being assigned the task to move the heavy furniture, so you could sweep the dust under it; after a while he seemed visibly happy to be helping you.  
Despite not using most of the rooms, you decided it wouldn’t be a bad idea to clean them, such major cleaning happened, after all, only once a year, so you had to make the best of it.

By the time, you were done the sun had began setting and you made your way into the kitchen while Heisuke went outside to make a fire. You both agreed to have dinner outside, since the weather was nice and the garden outside the house was just perfect for that.  
Your dinner was simple, nothing much different than what you used to cook for the Shinsengumi, but Heisuke ate with extreme delight every time and not once did he miss to praise you for your cooking skills.  
After both of you were done eating, you snuggled up close to Heisuke, his arms around you, and both of you stared at the fire talking about various things.

“You think I should start growing my hair again?”

Your eyes narrowed at him, examining his hair.

“Hmm… no.”

“You think so? And why not?”

“Because you look very charming that way. I never got to tell you that when I first saw you.”

Heisuke laughed.

“That’s right. You should have seen your face back.”

“But if you really want to, I wouldn’t mind at all. I will love you however you look.”

“Whoa, Chizuru, don’t say this so suddenly.”

His cheeks were rosy and you grinned.

“And why not? You used to do that all the time every day.”

“Maybe I should start doing it again then.”

You opened your mouth to answer back, but Heisuke’s kiss quickly sealed your lips. The thoughts you had left your mind as if they were never there, and the only thing existing was Heisuke and his touch. His fingers moved from your face and travelled down your waist and you wrapped your hands around his neck. Your heart was beating fast and you were quite dazed, but despite that managеd to sense the sound of footsteps coming from the path behind the house. Heisuke seemed to have noticed too, because he stopped the kiss and looked around.

 

“Who could this be?” you asked, but Heisuke was silent, his expression serious.

Then he quietly stood up and you followed him. You couldn’t possibly imagine someone was coming to hurt you, after all it had been over an year since you had been living here and there hadn’t been even the slightest sign of danger; even so, you couldn’t prevent the anxiety from pilling up in your chest.

You stared into the darkness in front of you as the footsteps were coming closer and closer. Soon you could distinguish the silhouettes of two men, judging by their tall figure.

“Oi, who are you? Why are you here? Don’t you think it’s a bit rude to be paying visits so late in the evening?”

Heisuke’s voice stopped them in their tracks.

“My, my, Heisuke, and don’t you think it’s a bit rude to be so hostile to your friends, huh?”

“Right? Honestly, I expected Chizuru-chan to have a good influence on you, but it seems like you’re the same lousy brat I remember.”

You could recognize these voices anywhere, but it seemed so unbelievable that you wouldn’t dare hope. But then the two figures stepped out of the shadows and the moon lit their faces stretched in wide grins chasing away all doubts you might have had. But even so, you and Heisuke just stared until Nagakura-san and Harada-san burst into laughter.

“Sano-san and Shinpachi-san!” Heisuke shouted and sprinted towards them. “What are you… what are you doing here?!”

“What do you mean, Heisuke? We came to see you, of course!”

Nagakura-san slapped Heisuke’s back just like he used to many times before.

“We accidentally stumbled on Princess Sen and Kimigiku-san, they told us about you and here we are,” said Harada-san, then his eyes traveled at your direction and he smiled. “Hey, Chizuru-chan.”

Just then you composed yourself and managed to smile.

“I’m so glad to see you both.”

“Same here!” Nagakura-san was as loud and cheerful as ever, they didn’t seem to had changed at all and that made you happier than you’d expected.

“Come on, let’s go inside! I bet you’re hungry,” you said smiling from ear to ear.

You ushered them inside, but Heisuke insisted they stay around the fire and Harada-san and Nagakura-san seemed to like the idea as well. They sat down and immediately started talking, you stayed a bit to watch them exchange lines as if they’d had never been apart, then you went inside the kitchen, still smiling. You listened to the never-ending jokes and laughter as you cooked and shook your head feeling as if you were back at the Shinsengumi.  
There was still something left from dinner, so you just cooked up some more rice and was just about to join them when you realized there was nothing to drink; tea was the first thing that crossed your mind, but you knew that Nagakura-san and Harada-san would very much prefer to drink sake. Fortunately, you had some.

You put everything on a tray and headed outside.

“Oh, there you are Chizuru-chan!” exclaimed Nagakura-san. “Is that sake I see?”

“That’s right!” you said grinning and handing them a cup.

“I was just thinking about sake…” said Harada-san while sipping the sake, his eyes closed with delight. “Did you read my mind, Chizuru-chan?”

“Nope, my Chizuru is just very thoughtful!” said Heisuke grabbing you by the hand and pulling you towards him. You landed in his lap, quite embarrassed, but smiling widely.

Harada-san and Nagakura-san glanced at each other from behind their cups smiling as they did, and Harada-san said:

“I knew you were head over hills for Chizuru-chan, Heisuke, but seeing you be like that is really something.”

“Ha, I never thought he’d be man enough to tell her anything about that.”

Heisuke laughed and looked at you affectionately.

“Honestly, it did take me a while to realize it.”

The two of them continued to tease Heisuke, but he, instead of getting mad like he often used to, just laughed with them. After that, the two men told you about what they did after leaving the Shinsengumi; apparently, they had been doing all sorts of jobs just to get by and enjoying a simple life they hadn’t had for years. Then, when they had almost finished all of the sake, the men became too drunk for serious conversations. You didn’t talk much, being content with just watching them talk and have fun. Of course, Nagakura-san and Harada-san couldn’t help themselves but tease you about Heisuke every once in a while, but you didn’t mind at all and even managed to get back at them, much to their surprise.

“Say, Heisuke” spoke Nagakura-san after a moment of silence had suddenly settled, his eyes were barely open and you wondered how he was able to say anything at all. “Haven’t you thought about tying the knot already? I mean…”

This didn’t sound like teasing and your eyes darted at Heisuke, but he was staring at the ground and you could sense he was slightly embarrassed.

“Well, I… Ugh, Shinpachi-san, how could you ask this while Chizuru is standing right here?”

You couldn’t help but smile awkwardly as Heisuke gestured at you.

“So what? I’m just sayin’… it’s only normal.”

“Tch. I’d say it’s none of your business maybe? Seriously…”

You weren’t sure what to say, although you felt like you had to say something, but fortunately Harada-san saved you by completely changing the subject, it seemed like he hadn’t heard any of what the you were talking about.  
After another hour it became too difficult even for you to keep your eyes open, so you excused yourself, though no one reacted, and went upstairs still smiling at the sight of the men. It wasn’t like they had drank themselves to death or something, but you knew tomorrow neither of them would feel great. Well, if anything you’d use the opportunity to give them a good scolding.  
You were just ready to go the bed, but you heard the door slide. It was Heisuke, visibly sleepy, but his face looked serious.

“Chizuru, I’m sorry I didn’t wish you goodnight…” he said rubbing his eyes.

“Don’t worry, Heisuke, it’s okay. I’m glad to see you having fun with those two again, it’s been a while after all.”

Heisuke cut the distance between you with a few steps while you were still talking and embraced you, placing his head on your shoulder.

 

“That’s true, but…”

For a while you just stood like that, enjoying the closeness and safety you felt every time Heisuke embraced you, but he pulled away rather too soon.

“Say…” he avoided your eyes, staring somewhere behind you. “About what Shin-san said… It’s not like I haven’t thought about it, honestly, I was thinking about it even before we left the Shinsengumi but–”

“We don’t have to, I’m happy with the way things are.”

“I know…” Heisuke smiled, it was a gentle and warm smile. “But I want to do it, some day I will, I promise you. I can’t possibly imagine a future without you in it, you are my future, Chizuru… it’s just that now… it hasn’t been too long since I’ve started being a normal human again and I’m scared of what may happen.”

“You need more time.”

“That’s right. I don’t know how long that will be, but–”

“I will wait. Whenever that is, I will wait for you.”

Heisuke didn’t say anything, but there was no need to; all of what he thought was written in his eyes and all of what he felt was said in the way he leaned in to kiss you.


End file.
